


marijuana is not good for you but this is not actually marijuana it's just a bunch of fics that seem like they come from an 'everyday life' anime

by lofiuv



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack tbh, F/M, Freeform, fluff kinda???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: honestlywhat kindofIDEK





	1. TY TRACK

"Why the name TY Track?" she asked as she paused the 'Be Natural' m/v on her computer.

Taeyong shrugged in reply. "It stands for TaeYong Track, I guess."

"That's a stupid answer," she replied, "I'll talk to you about it with Donghyuck next time."

"You're meant to be my girlfriend." sighed Taeyong.

"You're meant to be my boyfriend," she said. She got up from her seat and plopped down next to him.

"Who's girlfriend turns against their boyfriend to tease him with a 17-year-old?" he asked looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Lee Taeyong's girlfriend that's who." she replied.

"You're so mean to me," he whined.

"I love you too."

bONUS!!

"Booming system uh uh TY TRACK! TY TRACK!"

"What have I done to deserve this, girlfriend." groaned Taeyong as she and Haechan blasted his verse.

"I don't know," she laughed.

"Again!" yelled Donghyuck.

"BOOMING SYSTEM UH UH TY TRACK! TY TRACK!"

 

tHIS IS SUCH A CRACK OMDS


	2. vroom vroom show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIM DONGYOLK

"vroom vroom show." she said chuckling.

"please don't bring that up-"

"why? out of all the names you could've thought of, you chose vroom vroom show?!" she exclaimed.

"i don't know-"

"doyoung? dong yolk? i don't know that."

"so you don't know me because of vroom vroom show?"

"vroom vroom show? you mean top gear?!"


End file.
